1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to radio receivers, more specifically to a satellite radio receiver located in a vehicle that allows a listener to create a record of information about the media being broadcast via satellite in either print or digital form and further allows the listener inter-active ability to purchase the media being broadcasted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of vehicle receivers and satellite purchasing means have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,947,882; 5,418,654; 5,572,442; 5,661,787; 5,722,069; 5,734,589; 5,857,156; 5,914,941; 6,067,562; 6,130,727; 6,212,555; and 6,282,491 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.